


One Reason Why Not

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: Clay stops Hannah when she drops off her uniform. His words save her life, but what comes next?





	One Reason Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written before season 2, just got around to posting

Clay absentmindedly wiped the hot dog warmer clean in the Crestmont. He was thinking about his plans to go see Hannah right after work. He wasn’t sure where this sense of urgency came from, he just knew if he didn’t get this off his chest now, he might explode. He was mad at himself for being such a jerk to her ever since Jessica’s party. He had spent so much time being angry at Hannah for pushing him away and being so vague as to why, that he didn’t realize how bad things were for her. He wanted, no he needed to apologize and finally tell her how he felt. Hannah walked into the lobby. She had her uniform neatly folded in her hands. She walked all the way to the counter and tossed the clothes down onto the counter and turned to walk away. Clay heard her movements and turned around. “Hannah!” he called. She turned around reluctantly. Clay hurried around the counter to greet her. “I’m glad you stopped by. I really need to talk to you.” Hannah shook her head. She hadn’t intended on staying. “Now’s not a good time, Clay.” She was avoiding eye contact at all cost. She knew if she didn’t, she would not be able to bring herself to leave. “Please just stay a few minutes. We can talk out back.” She shook her head again. Clay reached out and caressed her shoulder. She couldn’t resist looking up at him. “Please Hannah. Please” he begged. Hannah followed him to their spot behind the theater. She plopped herself down into one of the old chairs. Clay sat down beside her, positioning himself to face her. He gently took her hand. He wanted to make sure he had her attention and holding her hand gave him the courage he needed. He took a deep breath and started his speech. “Hannah. First of all, I wanted to apologize to you. I’ve been a complete jerk to you ever since I walked out of Jessica’s room at that party. I was upset and, honestly, I don’t even know why. Whatever happened that night, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you uncomfortable or anything. I shouldn’t have left you there alone and I shouldn’t have acted the way I did toward you afterwards. Losing Jeff was really hard and I was angry at that more than anything. I’m not using that as an excuse. I took it out on you and I’m so sorry for all of this because I… I miss you Hannah. And even if I never get to kiss you again, I don’t wanna lose you. You’re too important to me.” Hannah had been holding back tears since Clay started speaking. His last words had broken the dam. “I am?” she asked between sobs. “Yes. I love you Hannah Baker. I’m never going to push you away and I’m never going to hurt you again.” Hannah cried harder and turned away from him. She spoke as best she could. “What if I told you it was all me? That I wanted you to do everything you were doing, but I freaked out anyway? That I don’t deserve you? That I would ruin you?” Hannah turned to face him again. “Would you still want to be with me?” Clay wiped the tears from her cheek with his free hand. “Always.” This one word spoke volumes. Clay cupped his hand around Hannah’s chin and brought her closer. Electricity seemed to flow through them as their lips connected, awakening their souls. The kiss seemed to last forever. It was slow and sweet, not rushed like the first time. Hannah couldn’t stop herself from crying. She was ready to end her pain. She had recorded the tapes. She had a stolen box of razor blades in her pocket. She had given life one more chance with Mr. Porter, and he failed her. She had no reason to go on, until now. Clay Jensen had given her much more than a kiss, and he didn’t even realize it. Thirteen reasons to end it all. One reason not to, and his name was Clay Jensen. Hannah left the theater with plans to come back after Clay’s shift was over. As she walked to her car, she threw the box of razors in the trash. 

Hannah pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. All of a sudden, an old red mustang sped up and stopped in front of her yard. Tony slammed the car in park and leapt out onto the pavement. He saw Hannah and felt a small sense of relief. He screamed her name and ran to her. He grabbed her so hard he almost tackled her. “Hannah, please tell me these tapes are not real. Please tell me you’re not thinking of that” Tony pleaded with her. “I was Tony. The tapes are real, but I’ve changed my mind. Well Clay changed it.” Tony pulled back from Hannah, but didn’t completely let her go. His look was a bit puzzled. “Maybe we should go inside an talk” Hannah suggested. “As long as you promise those thoughts are out of your head.” Hannah nodded. She decided to tell Tony what was on all of the tapes, assuming he had not already listened to them. Tony listened quietly as she described the events that led to her decision to end her life. He cried with her through some parts, especially witnessing Bryce rape Jessica. When she got her own, she couldn’t get through it. Tony stopped her. “I can fill in the blanks myself” he said in his sweet voice. “I’m so sorry, Hannah. I had no idea.” Hannah wiped her tear-stained face and continued. “I feel like I attract drama. When people say I bring thi on myself, well I’ve started to believe them. I tried to tell Mr. Porter about what happened, but I couldn’t. He told me to just move on if I couldn’t face ‘the boy,’ I gave up after that.” Tony shook his head. “Even if you can’t face him, it’s not something you can ‘just get over’, believe me I know” Tony admitted. “What?” Hannah asked. She was shocked at Tony’s words. How could he possibly know? Tony sighed. “I’ve been through stuff too, Hannah.” Hannah dropped her head. She never even considered Tony would have understood what she was going through, much less been through it himself. “I was ten years old the first time I told someone I thought I was gay.” Hannah looked up and listened intently. “I was close to my Uncle Raul and I felt I could tell him. I knew he wouldn’t judge me. He said it would be our little secret. A few days after that, I was spending the night at his house with his sons. He came into the room in the middle of the night and woke me up. He said he had a surprise for me, just me, and my cousins couldn’t know. He took me to his bedroom and gave me a beer. I thought it was cool. He was treating me like an adult. I drank the first one quick and he made me guzzle two more. Being only ten, three beers had me good and pretty drunk. He molested me that night. I was afraid he’d hurt me again if I told anybody. I never said a word. My mom doesn’t even know. I couldn’t face him, but it has taken me years to move past it.” Hannah’s heart sank as he spoke. She had felt so alone, but she wasn’t. “Tony, I’m so sorry you had to go through that all alone.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Neither of us will have to be alone again.” She grabbed Tony’s hand. “Will you please help me destroy the tapes?” Tony nodded. They got the tapes, a hammer, gasoline and a lighter. The flames were small, but their symbolism was great. Tony held Hannah’s hand as they watched in silence. Tony soon put out the embers and scooped the ashes into a bag. Hannah fixed to glasses of tea and they sat in the kitchen together. Tony was the first to speak. “So are you going to tell Clay about any of this?” Hannah hesitated a moment, thinking. “I don’t think so. At least not right now. I’m scared it would freak him out. I know he  _ says  _ he loves me, but what if he changes his mind. I’m still scared of losing him” Hannah confessed. “He won’t leave you, Hannah. He really does love you. I can see it. Even if you don’t tell him tonight, tell him. He can take it” Tony said sincerely. He and Clay may not have been the best of friends, but they were close. He knew exactly how Clay felt about Hannah Baker.

Hannah waited patiently outside the Crestmont for Clay to get off. She kept checking her hair and makeup in the mirror, cursing herself for being such a girl. Clay finally emerged and climbed into Hannah’s jeep. “Where’s your bike?” she asked. “My mom drove me to work. Bike had a flat. I didn’t have time to fix it. You hungry?” Clay replied, trying not to ramble. “Sure. You wanna go to that new cafe downtown? It’s supposed to be open late.” Clay nodded and they drove away. The couple chose a corner booth, away from the other patrons. The privacy wasn’t too great, but they talked until two o’clock in the morning. Clay’s phone played his mother’s ringtone. Hannah laughed. “Your mom’s gonna think I’m a bad influence on you.” Clay held Hannah’s hand in the car all the way home. Hannah stopped the jeep in front of Clay’s house. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Hannah’s lips. She kept her eyes closed even when he pulled away. “Goodnight Hannah. I love you” he said quietly. Hannah opened her eyes to make sure he was really there. She always dreamed of having a real love, and now, maybe, she finally had. “I love you, too. See you tomorrow?” Clay had climbed down from the car. “Absolutely” he smiled. She waited to make sure Clay got inside his door before pulling away. He consumed her thoughts and dreams that night. She never planned on making it to bed that night, and yet, here she was. She just hoped she wouldn’t screw this up. Clay and Hannah hung out almost every day for two weeks. Clay’s love for Hannah only grew as he broke down every wall she had built to protect herself. He liked being able to ease her insecurities and show her she didn’t need those defences with him. He enjoyed making her smile every day. Hannah was falling just as fast, but she kept her secret close and still guarded it. She was still afraid of scaring him away. She wanted to make absolute sure he wouldn’t stray if he knew the truth. There was one way. Hannah decided to finish what they had started at Jessica’s party. She convinced herself that she had spent so much time with Clay, what happened at the party would not happen again. She needed to do this… for Clay. 

It was still fairly early on Sunday night when Hannah called Clay. “Hey darling. What’s up?” he answered. Can you come over? My parents are already asleep.” Hannah was clearly excited. “I’ll be right there” Clay replied eagerly. He hung up the phone and quickly prepared for his night with Hannah. He changed into new boxers, a button-up shirt, and a nice pair of jeans. He sprayed a little cologne on his slightly exposed chest and grabbed a condom from his nightstand. The bike ride wasn’t too long since he was in a hurry. His phone’s text tone sounded. It was from Hannah.  _ Windows open.  _ He went straight to her window when he arrived. She was there waiting patiently. “Hello Beautiful.” Hannah smiled coyly and gestured for Clay to climb into her room. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. He kissed back and let himself be nudged back until his legs met the side of her bed. Hannah pushed him down onto the bed, following him so as not to break contact. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until she finally managed the job and slid the fabric over his shoulders. She moved her hands to Clay’s pants. She couldn’t get ahold of them to unfasten them, so she straddled his lap. Clay pulled her shirt over her head and reached around to unclip her bra. Their kisses became almost desperate. Clay’s hands roamed over Hannah’s body. Her skin was soft like cotton. She moved her kisses to his neck and nibbled at his ear. His hand found her breast and he squeezed gently. He caressed her chest with both hands and kissed her nipples. Hannah rubbed Clay’s back, taking in the feeling of his bare skin. Everything about him drove her crazy. His touch, his kisses, his body against hers, even his smell was sending her into outer space. The only thoughts running through her mind were of Clay Jensen. She got up and teased Clay as she slowly removed her bottoms. He was left speechless. Clay rose to his feet and removed his clothing. Hannah bit her lip as she watched Clay approach her. He cupped on hand around her cheek and the other snaked around her waist as he kissed her softly. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He draped himself over her body. Neither of them could think straight as their bodies laid fully skin-on-skin for the first time. Clay wanted to make Hannah feel special. He trailed kisses down her cheek and neck as he moved back to her breasts. He left a small hickey on the left side of her right breast. It wasn’t long before she was urging him to move his kisses even lower. He happily obliged. Her body tensed when he his lips met her thighs. “Are you okay?” he asked out of concern. “Don’t stop” she muttered. Clay had watched enough internet porn to have some idea of how to please her in this way. Not that he would ever admit that to her. Her body jumped as his tongue traced her plump lips. He held her hips in place and moved his tongue to her clit. Her first orgasm came rather quickly. Her body shook as the pleasure surged through her body. Clay licked his lips, savoring her taste before wiping his mouth. He retrieved the condom from his pants and showed it to Hannah. “I want you Clay. All of you. I’m ready” Hannah said, a hint of desperation in her voice. Clay didn’t realize the heaviness of her statement. He didn’t know what she had been through. She wanted this to be her real first time, not just the first time she consented. But Clay didn’t know that, and he didn’t need to. “Are you sure?” Hannah nodded. Clay was a bit shaky applying the condom. He was still worried about hurting Hannah. Hannah placed her legs on either side of Clay’s hips. He fumbled a bit, but found his way inside her. She moaned loudly as his length filled her. He kept his thrusts slow and deliberate. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Hannah cupped her hand around Clay’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. This wasn’t just a hook-up to either one of them. For Hannah, it was a sweet reminder of how much Clay loved her. He didn’t want her for her body and made this whole experience all about her. He wasn’t like any other guy in her life. He was perfect. For Clay, it was all about giving every part of himself to Hannah, proving his love by taking care of her in this way too. He was giving her his virginity, his vulnerability, his insecurities. His everything. He trusted her, because he loved her. Hannah pulled back and breathed one word into Clay’s ear:  _ harder.  _ Clay moved his hand to steady himself and quickened his pace. “Oh God! Yes Clay!” Hannah said as he beat into her, hitting her g-spot each time. She dug her nails into Clay’s back as she reached her climax. This sent Clay tumbling over the edge as he spilled his seed. His intense orgasm shook both their bodies. He pulled the condom off and threw it away, collapsing beside Hannah. She rolled over and snuggled up to him. They just laid there for a while, recuperating, enjoying being in each other’s embrace. The afterglow was wonderful. “Are you ok?” Clay finally asked, breaking the silence. “More than ok. That was perfect” she replied. “Yea it was” Clay agreed. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They barely moved a muscle as they talked for hours. It was almost three in the morning when Clay finally decided to leave. “If my mom wakes up for work and I’m not there, she’ll have a full search party out looking for me” he said. Hannah agreed and they both dressed. That goodnight kiss was the best one yet. 

Clay beamed as he walked down the halls of Liberty High School. Last night was truly the best night of his life. He couldn’t wait to see Hannah, his Hannah. He searched the halls for her, but she didn’t seem to be at school yet. He thought maybe she was just running late seeing as how she was up until after three. He was walking towards his homeroom class when his phone rang. It was Hannah. “Hey babe. Have you made it to school yet?” he asked. “Helmet?” Her voice was raspy like she had been crying. “What’s wrong? Where are you?” Clay spat out. He was on edge with worry. “I’m at home. Please come noe. I need you Clay” Hannah begged. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Clay jetted outside and pushed his legs to their limit peddling to her house. He had no idea what was going on. His thoughts were rapid and all over the place.  _ Is this about last night? Did I do something wrong? Was Hannah going to be okay? Does she regret it? Does she want to break up?  _ Clay knocked on the door, but Hannah didn’t answer. His text tone sounded again.  _ Door’s open. Just come to my room.  _ Clay rushed in. Hannah was sitting on her bed with her arms underneath a blanket. Her tears were still flowing steadily. Clay didn’t know what to say, so he just climbed into bed and held her. She nuzzled into his shoulder and cried for several minutes. His warm arms were where she needed to be because she felt so safe here. Her turbulent life had just had another wrinkle added. She gained her composure and lifted her head. “Clay. I have some stuff I need to tell you. It’s a lot. I’m gonna have to start at the beginning. Please just bear with me” Hannah explained. Clay couldn’t hide his nervousness, but tried to smile. “I’m here Hannah. I’m not going. Not ever.” Hannah repositioned her body to sit across from Clay. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She took a deep breath and started her story. “I’ve been through some stuff this year Clay. I didn’t do anything with Justin, but the whole school didn’t believe me. Not even you.” Clay stopped her. “I was an ass. I know. I was just jealous of Justin and angry at you for wanting him and not me. I’m so sorry Hannah” he apologized. “I know. I’m telling you everything.” He nodded. “Then Alex made that stupid list. Tyler Down stalked me and spread that picture. Courtney threw me under the bus. Marcus tried to sleep with me and got pissed when I said no. Zach Dempsey was just being an ass to me. Ryan betrayed me and published the poem I wrote, even though I begged him not to. You were always different Clay.” Hannah paused, causing Clay’s expression to transition into one of worry. “The night of Jess’s party, I only went there to see you.” Clay couldn’t help but smile. “Clay I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to do what we were doing. I really did, but my mind went haywire. I started thinking about all those guys and what they did to me and they became you. I roped you in with all of them in my mind, even though you didn’t deserve it. I don’t know why, it just happened. That’s why I made you stop and screamed at you to leave me alone. I wanted you to stay. I needed you to stay, but I couldn’t get the words out. I’m sorry I did that to you.” Hannah squeezed his hand. He lifted his head and took a shallow breath. “I meant it when I said  I shouldn’t have left you there that night. I knew something was wrong, I just thought it was something I did. I was scared I has hurt you. I'm sorry for walking out on you” Clay said. He tried to comfort her as her tears began falling again. “But Clay, it got so much worse after you left” she said, almost choking on tears. “How? What happened?” Clay asked. “Justin and Jess came in. I hid behind the curtain. Justin wanted to mess around, but Jess passed out drunk. He did the right thing and left her in her bed asleep. I was sneaking out when I heard someone else in the hall with Justin. He came in and I ran to the closet. He got on top of her. I had to sit there and listen to her begging him to stop and crying for Justin. I had to watch as he raped her. I wanted to stop him, but I was paralyzed. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything to help her.” Hannah choked on her last words as the tears ran down her cheeks. Clay wrapped his arms around her and she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. He tried his best to calm her, stroking her hair and telling her everything was going to be okay. She composed herself a little and sat back up. This was going to be the hard part. “He did it again Clay. He raped another girl.” Clay’s breath halted. He didn’t even want to think about what she meant, but he needed to be there for her. “Who?” He was fairly certain he didn’t want to hear the answer. Hannah paused. She had no idea how Clay would take the rest of the story. “It’s ok baby. Tell me” Clay urged. “A few days later, I had gotten into a fight with my parents and ended up at another party. Jessica, Justin and Zach were in the hot tub and invited me in. After awhile, they got out and went inside. I was alone with Jessica’s rapist. I wanted to run, but I was kinda scared. There were still people at the party outside. Nothing was going to happen, right? Wrong. He came toward me. I tried to get out, but he pulled be back in and pinned me. My shoulders were pressed against the concrete. It was me, Clay. He raped me too.” Hannah was crying even harder than before. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She couldn’t look him in the eye right now. She was too scared to see his reaction. Clay didn’t say a word. He just pulled her as close to him as he could. His arms almost hurt as he squeezed her. He felt like she’d disappear if he didn’t hold onto her. She felt safe in his arms though. She allowed his warmth to fill her and she instantly felt a bit better. He was crying with her. She had felt his tears when he laid his head on hers. “Hannah I am so sorry. I didn’t know. If I hadn’t been such an asshole mayb-” She interrupted him with a kiss. “Don’t say that, because you saved my life.” He looked at her, puzzled. “After everything I went through, I had planned on committing suicide. That was more than I could take. I made tapes telling certain people why I did it. I stole razor blades from my parents’ store. It wasn’t until I dropped off my uniform that anyone took the time to try and change my mind. And you didn’t even know it” Hannah confessed. “I stopped you from committing suicide? No Hannah, I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have let you leave. I never want to lose you. I love you.” Clay was in tears and gripped Hannah so tight she had to gasp for air. “Can’t breathe Helmet” she managed. “Sorry” he said as he let go. “Will you stop apologizing Clay? You saved my life, you have nothing to apologize for. You aren’t gonna lose me because…. I love you too.” Clay smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “To be honest, I thought you wanted me to come over because you regretted last night and were going to break up with me” Clay said meekly. “No Clay, never. Last night was amazing. The only thing I regret is that it wasn’t truly my first time” Hannah said. “Yes it was. It was your first time with the person you love. That’s all that counts” Clay replied sweetly as he brushed a strand of hair from Hannah’s face. “There’s one more thing. This is why I needed you to come over. This is why I’ve been crying all morning.” Hannah pulled something from under her pillow and handed it to Clay. He knew what it was and almost shit himself when he read the word  _ pregnant _ on it. “I woke up around 5 this morning and vomited. That’s when I realized I had missed my period. I got that from the store. My parents know nothing” Hannah explained. Clay hadn’t moved or taken his eyes off the positive test. He was trying to process everything now. “Clay? Are you ok?” she asked. “Who did this to you, Hannah?” Hannah closed her eyes and shook her head. “Hannah please. Tell me who did this to you.” She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his eyes. “Bryce.” Clay took both her hands into his own. He locked his eyes on hers and spoke sweetly but kept his voice firm. “Everything is going to be fine, Hannah. Whatever you want to do, I’m with you. I love you and I’m here for you no matter what. I’ll help you with the baby-” 

“NO!” Hannah shouted, cutting him off. “No Clay. I can’t go through with this. Not with what happened. Not knowing who the father is. I cannot have my rapist’s baby. I’ve made up my mind.” Hannah sighed. “So what do you want to do?” Clay asked hesitantly. “I have to get an abortion. I want you to go with me. Please” she said. Clay nodded in response. “Of course. When do you want to go?” Hannah had already thought about it. “Now?” He nodded again and wrapped her in a warm hug. “I love you so much Hannah.” She leaned into Clay. “I love you too, Clay.”

Hannah sits quietly in the waiting room of Planned Parenthood. Clay sat next to her, holding her hand. She was scared to death. They had been in the waiting for about an hour. “Baker” a nurse in a blue set of scrubs called. Hannah jumped a bit at the sound of her name. Clay stood first and helped her up. The nurse led Hannah to a small room with nothing but a scale and a chair. She weighed Hannah and measured her vital signs. Her blood pressure was slightly elevated from the stress of the situation. The nurse pulled a specimen cup from a drawer and wrote Hannah’s name on the lid in permanent marker. “We’ll need a urine sample.” Part of Hannah didn’t want to be where she couldn’t see Clay. He walked beside her even though the restroom was only a few feet away. “It’s gonna be okay” he reassured her. She avoided the mirror when she washed her hands and hurried out of the room. Clay was waiting close by. The nurse pointed Hannah to a smaller waiting room next to phlebotomy. “Ring the bell there on the wall and someone will be with you soon.”  The phlebotomist was a kind, older woman. “How are you today, Ms. Baker?” she asked. “Honestly, not good” Hannah replied. “Well I’m sorry to hear that dear.” Hannah sighed. “Make a fist for me please. You have beautiful veins… Ok dear, little pinch” Hannah tried to smile as she had her blood drawn. “There all done” she said as she put a bandage around Hannah’s arm. She could tell Hannah was troubled, though she didn’t understand the depth of her troubles. “May I just say, if there’s anything I’ve learned in all my years, it’s that no matter what you’re going through, it will all work out sooner rather than later.” She smiled sweetly and Hannah smiled back. “Thank you.” That statement really resonated with her. Hannah rejoined Clay and the same nurse from before took Hannah back to a room. “The doctor will be in soon.” Hannah hopped up on the table and positioned herself on the edge. Clay moved in front of her and placed his hand under her chin. Lifting his hand, he kissed her gently. “Everything will be fine. I love you.” He felt like he had to keep reassuring her. “I know. It’ll all work out, sooner rather than later.” A knock on the door startled them both. “Come in” Hannah called as Clay moved to the side of the table. The doctor was a taller white woman. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse under her lab coat and black dress pants. Only Hannah noticed her small baby bump. “Ms. Baker? I’m Dr. Morgan. What brings you here today?” Hannah took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure how much she should reveal. “I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive. I can’t do this. I just…...can’t” Hannah tried her best to hold back her tears. Clay grabbed her hand. “Okay. Well then I believe I have some good news for you. You’re not pregnant.” Hannah and Clay both stared at the doctor. “What?” Hannah was shocked. “I threw up this morning and the test?” Dr. Morgan gave her a look of understanding. “Have you been under stress lately?” Hannah and Clay both nodded. “See, when we are severely stressed, our bodies react to that stress. Vomiting is a common reaction. There are also several things that can cause a false-positive result with home pregnancy tests. We did a urine test as well as a blood test. You are not pregnant.” Hannah smiled widely at the doctor and then Clay. “I’m not pregnant!” she said excitedly. “Who do you have here with you?” Clay started to answer, but Hannah cut him off. “This is my boyfriend, Clay. He’s not, or wouldn’t have been the father. We’ve only been together once and used a condom.” Clay nodded. “May I ask, who would’ve been the father?” Hannah hesitated a bit. She looked at Clay for an answer. “Tell her” he said. Hannah looked back to the doctor. “A boy from school. He didn’t use a condom” she admitted. “Hannah you can insist on protection. You have that right” Dr. Morgan explained. “I insisted on not having sex, but that didn’t stop him. I wasn’t with him. I went to a party and he was there. I wasn’t drinking either” Hannah rambled. “I’m sorry. Hannah we need to report this. Legally, I don’t have a choice. I would like to run some more tests as well, if you’ll give consent.” Hannah leaned toward Clay. “Will you stay with me?” Clay nodded. “I told you Hannah, I’m not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever.” 

 Hannah decided to have the extra tests and was relieved to learn she didn’t have any STI’s. She also discussed birth control options and chose to go on the pill. Hannah and Clay left and went to her parents’ store. Her mom was the only one there. “Hannah? Why aren’t you in school?” she inquired. “Mom, I really need to talk to you.” Olivia was concerned and put the “closed” sign up on the door. She quickly sent her husband a text to hurry back. Hannah and Clay followed Olivia to a small office and sat down across from her. Clay held Hannah’s hand as she told her mother of her assault and her trip to Planned Parenthood. Hannah’s father entered the office just as she was finishing her story. “Andy were going to the police station.” They locked up and left. Clay stayed with Hannah through her whole interview. The Bakers invited Mrs. Jensen over for dinner to discuss their next steps as they intended to retain her services. Clay stayed over that night. “You are so perfect” Hannah said as they cuddled on the couch. “I hope I can be perfect for you. We’re gonna get you through this.” He kissed her softly. “I love you so much Hannah Baker.” 


End file.
